


The little spider's web

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Extended Metaphors, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Once upon a time, this story had a hero.





	The little spider's web

Once upon a time, this story had a hero. Someone to swing from the skyscrapers, and save the common man from everyday occurrences normal superheroes wouldn't bother with. Robberies, muggings, assault, and more, it didn't matter to the Spider. His web was large, all of New York in fact, and every little thread counted. 

He'd catch every fly, and when one slipped he'd cry. It meant he'd failed, his web tearing until he managed to make anew. It'd always been this way, that is until a bigger spider, or spiders came. The one that arrived was a certain billionaire, he'd helped tighten the web until he'd trashed it completely. Wrapping the smaller spider up, not to devour but to let sit defenseless in its own despair.

The small spider bit back, escaping far away. But not to far, as saddened as the little spider was, he watched out for the billionaire's web which he'd seem to be neglecting as great heroes do. He may be rude in saying neglecting, it's just... the greater arachnid had more important webs to take care of.

New York was Peter's though, and it was under attack from a Vulture. One of the most dangerous birds, especially to a Spider like himself. He'd be eaten whole, but the webs we weave are large and strong. And bird's can be caught. Don't you know even the smallest of spiders can weave the strongest of webs?

At the end of the day, the bird will be caught, and the billionaire spiders own web will be saved. The web he calls his home. Saved by the smallest of spiders, from the most carnivorous of birds.

He regrets taking the web away, regrets not helping the little spider. Because there lay in the middle of flames, the little spider unmasked and bloody. 

Shivering afraid, holding his injuries tightly. He may have won the battle, but he didn't come out unscathed.


End file.
